Por Siempre Juntos
by Strifegirl
Summary: Luego de darse cuenta de que se convertiría en el próximo Jinchuriki, Kushina desaparece del mapa; mientras que Minato la busca incansablemente por toda la aldea. MinaKushi. One-Shot. Días después del incidente del secuestro.


_**Hola a Todos! :) este es mi primer fic para MinaKushi :3 espero que les guste mi pequeño One-Shot x3 Lo escribi despues de ver el episodio 246 de Naruto Shippuden :3 **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten ;D**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Por Siempre Juntos" <strong>

Ese día, Minato había regresado de una misión de rango B y estaba ansioso por ver a su amiga pelirroja. Quería mostrarle el nuevo jutsu que había estado desarrollando durante semanas el cual perfeccionó durante sus misiones. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras se dirigía a su apartamento. No sabía porque se sentía tan alegre cada vez que estaba con ella y el solo pensar que la iba a ver lo ponía de buen humor. A diferencia de su club de fanaticas, Kushina no era una chica muy femenina, pero eso a él no le importaba puesto que ella era la única que no lo miraba como un ídolo y se sentía muy a gusto cuando estaba con ella.

Al llegar a su apartamento, lo primero que notó fue que la puerta de la entrada estaba abierta. Tocó un par de veces antes de entrar pero no obtuvo respuesta. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Minato entró al apartamento y encuentra que el lugar estaba muy desordenado. Había muchas cosas en el suelo, como si alguien las hubiera arrojado ahí. Al ver que ella no se encontraba ahí, Minato sale del apartamento y se dirige nuevamente a la aldea para buscarla en el puesto de Ramen. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de pensar en lo que pudo haberle pasado; por alguna extraña razón sentía como si algo andaba mal y apresuró sus pasos.

Llega a Ichiraku Ramen, uno de los lugares favoritos de Kushina (y también de él).

"Bueno miren nada más, si es el pequeño rayo de Konoha." exclamó Teuchi, el dueño del puesto.

"Hola Teuchi-san." Hizo una reverencia. "¿Ha visto a Kushina de casualidad?" le preguntó cortésmente.

"¿Kushina? Um... no, la verdad que no la he visto en todo el día." Dijo mientras se frotaba la barbilla. "Es muy extraño porque siempre viene a almorzar un plato de Ramen."

"Ya veo." Minato bajo la mirada mientras pensaba. "Bueno de todas formas, muchas gracias Teuchi-san!"Nuevamente hace una reverencia y luego se dirige al siguiente lugar.

Minato llega al campo de entrenamiento donde él y ella practicaban sus técnicas shinobis; pero tampoco se encontraba ahí. Luego se dirige hacia la entrada de Konoha, después se fue al hospital, luego al cementerio, siguió buscando en el parque, en el lago, en la academia, incluso en la librería. Busco por todos lados, pero Kushina no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Minato se ponía cada vez más nervioso al ver que ella no aparecía. Temía que algo malo le hubiese ocurrido y en lo único que podía pensar era en el incidente de hace un par de noches, cuando intentaron secuestrarla. Al parecer Kushina posee un tipo de chakra especial y muchas aldeas han intentado apoderarse de ese poder para usarlo en la guerra.

Mientras la buscaba desesperadamente, llega a las aguas termales en donde se encuentra con su sensei, el legendario Sannin, Jiraiya.

"Oi, Minato! ¿Pero qué haces por aquí muchacho?" le dijo sorprendido. "¿Viniste a echar un vistazo a estas bellezas?" le dijo mientras le sonreía con picardía.

"No. Estoy buscando a Kushina." Dijo del rubio. "¿La has visto?" le preguntó preocupado.

Al ver su rostro lleno de preocupación, Jiraiya dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acerca a su pupilo.

"Hmm... Probablemente está entrenando como siempre." Le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

"No. Ya estuve en el campo de entrenamiento y no está ahí." Bajó su cabeza.

"¿Y porque no le preguntas a Sandaime? Quizá fue enviada a alguna misión."

Un destello de esperanza iluminó el rostro de Minato. Estaba tan preocupado por ella que no consideró la idea de que tal vez ella estaba en una misión. Sin embargo, eso no lo tranquilizó del todo.

"Tienes razón, sensei. Iré a preguntarle a Sandaime ahora mismo."

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio desapareció de la vista de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya solo sonreía al ver que su pupilo estaba tan preocupado por ella. Quien iba a decir que se llevaría tan bien con ella.

Pocos minutos después, Minato llega a la oficina del Hokage. Como siempre Sandaime se encontraba firmando y revisando algunos papeles por lo que no podía atenderlo en esos momentos. Sin embargo, Minato estaba decidido a encontrarla por lo que utilizo el Hiraishin no jutsu para poder hablar con él en privado. Al ver que no podía hacer nada para tranquilizarlo, Sandaime no tuvo más remedio que atenderlo.

"No podía esperar menos de ti Namikaze Minato." Le dijo con un leve sonrisa.

"Disculpe mi intrusión Sandaime-sama," hizo una reverencia. "Pero necesito preguntarle algo urgentemente." Afirmó el rubio.

"Dime ¿qué es lo que quieres preguntarme que no puede esperar?" el Hokage se cruzó de brazos.

"Bueno, vera... estoy buscando a un compañero de equipo y me gustaría saber si se encontraba en la aldea en estos momentos."

"Hmm... ¿Te refieres a que si Kushina Uzumaki está en la aldea?" le dijo con una leve sonrisa y Minato se sonrojó un poco al escuchar su nombre. Sandaime no pudo evitar reírse un poco al ver la cara de vergüenza de Minato y le comento lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"No te preocupes, Kushina está bien. Solo necesita estar asolas en estos momentos."

"¿Asolas?" esa palabra captó la atención de Minato. "¿Acaso le sucede algo?" preguntó preocupado.

"Nada que el tiempo no pueda curar." Afirmó el Hokage.

"Sandaime-sama, por favor dígame ¿qué es lo que sucede con Kushina? ¿Por qué las otras aldeas quieren apoderarse de su poder? Después del incidente del secuestro, he estado mas alerta que nunca pensando en lo que le podría pasar si cayera en manos enemigas. Quiero estar seguro a qué me estoy enfrentando; quiero ser capaz de poder protegerla." Dijo con seriedad.

Sandaime vio a través de sus palabras que sus intenciones eran sinceras. En verdad le preocupaba mucho su amiga kunoichi y no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo acerca del clan Uzumaki y del porque Kushina había llegado a esta aldea.

Al principio, Minato estaba muy sorprendido de escuchar lo que el clan Uzumaki era capaz de hacer, pero luego su semblante cambió al escuchar la verdad sobre Kushina. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella el tener que aceptar ese destino como Jinchuriki, pero a pesar de todo, Minato no cambió de opinión sobre Kushina. Para él, ella era más que eso.

Después de platicar con Sandaime, Minato regresa a la aldea para seguir buscando a Kushina. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba estar a su lado y sabía que en estos momentos era cuando más necesitaba tener un amigo a su lado. Ella siempre lo negaba, pero odiaba estar sola; y desde que Minato y ella comenzaron a llevarse bien, se volvieron inseparables. No había algo que no hicieran juntos. A pesar de sus diferencias, ambos se apoyaban el uno al otro a su manera y eso creo los fuertes lazos que ahora los unía.

Cayó el atardecer, y Minato seguía sin poder encontrarla.

"¿En dónde podrá estar?" dijo fatigado. "Ya la he buscado por casi todo la aldea." Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban cerca.

Sin darse cuenta, la persona por la que tanto busco incasablemente, se encontraba muy cerca de él. Minato no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que escuchó unos leves sollozos que provenían del árbol. Todo este tiempo había estado escondida en la rama de un árbol para evitar que alguien la molestara.

Minato volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba la pelirroja y de inmediato entrecerró sus ojos mientras sonreía de alivio. Se acercó al árbol en donde ella se encontraba e intento hablar con ella desde abajo.

"Con que ahí estabas." le dijo sonriendo. "Te he estado buscando por todas partes. ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?" se cruzo los brazos tratando de lucir serio.

Kushina no le respondió y mantuvo su cabeza hacia abajo para evitar contacto visual. Ella no deseaba que nadie la mirara en ese estado, ni siquiera su mejor amigo.

"¿Sucede algo?" le preguntó con inquietud.

"Déjame sola. En estos momentos no estoy de humor para lidiar con nadie." Le dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué tienes?"

"¡Nada! ¡Solo vete!" exclamó la pelirroja.

Minato se entristece al ver el estado en el que ella se encontraba. En un rápido movimiento, trepó el árbol para luego sentarse al lado de Kushina quien simplemente escondía su rostro entre su cabello.

"Kushina, dime ¿Por qué lloras?" le suplicó.

"¡No estoy llorando!" dijo exaltada. Kushina se sonroja al ver lo cerca que estaba de él y voltea su cabeza de inmediato. "Yo... solo tengo algo en mi ojo..." se frotó los ojos.

"Kushina... Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea..." le dijo sutilmente.

"De todas formas, no lo entenderías..."

"Pruébame." Le dijo el rubio.

Desconcertada, Kushina alzó su mirada para verlo a los ojos. Minato le dedica una cálida sonrisa para animarla un poco y ella se sonroja nuevamente. A Minato le parecía tierna la forma en que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas como su cabello. Definitivamente que ese era el color que mejor le lucía.

Kushina agacha su cabeza nuevamente y trata de explicarle lo que le sucedía.

"Me di cuenta de algo que cambiará mi vida por completo." Dijo con voz apagada. "Y la verdad es que... tengo un poco de miedo..." apretó la mano.

En todo el tiempo que tenía conocerla, jamás le había visto ese lado tan vulnerable. En cierta forma, se miraba muy tierna y algo en él lo hacía sentir con deseos de querer protegerla.

"Lo sé. Sandaime me contó lo que paso."

Kushina se sorprendió al escucharlo decir eso. "¡¿T-Te dijo?" dijo sorprendida. De todas las personas, Minato era quien más le preocupaba. Tenía miedo de que él no la aceptara por ser un Jinchuriki y de que jamás le volvería a hablar, puesto que muy en el fondo, ella tenía sentimientos hacía él.

"Y... ¿qué más te dijo Sandaime?" pregunto mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Eso no importa." Afirmo el rubio. "Para mi nada de eso tiene ninguna importancia, en tanto tu sigas siendo quien eres."

Desconcertada, Kushina alzó la mirada nuevamente y se pierde en sus ojos azules.

"Sé que tienes miedo de que los demás no te acepten por ser una forastera y más ahora que te convertirás en un Jinchuriki. Pero quiero que sepas, que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote." le sonrío con ternura.

Kushina no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y comenzó a llorar de la alegría. Minato entrecierra sus ojos mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su pulgar; y sin que se diera cuenta, Kushina se abalanza hacia él y le planta un beso en sus labios. Los ojos de Minato se agrandaron al sentir el contacto con sus labios y se petrifica sin saber qué hacer. Era la primera vez que alguien lo besaba y el solo pensar que era Kushina Uzumaki quien lo estaba besando, lo hizo sonrojar aun más.

Al ver que no había reacción por parte del rubio, Kushina separó sus labios de los suyos y de inmediato se sonroja.

"¡Lo siento! Yo no… No quise… ¡Perdón!" dijo avergonzada y luego salió corriendo.

Minato por otro lado no dejaba de ver estrellas y se tambaleaba de lado a lado, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y terminara cayendo del árbol. Estando en el suelo, no podía evitar poner una cara de idiota. Jamás pensó que una chica como ella le causaría tal efecto y después de esto no quedaba duda de que el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha estaba enamorado del Habanero Rojo.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ¿Qué les pareció? :3 No esta mal para ser mi primer MinaKushi XD espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no olviden dejarme un review :3**_


End file.
